Uncontrollable Feeling
by Anamaze
Summary: Amu has done it now. Not only did she hurt the one she loves. She hurt him by a lie. Will she get Him to understand? Will their relationship crumble? Amu has to be honest and admit the truth. Please R&R! Chapter is up! Please click to read!
1. Bad Start

Hey everyone! I'm so mad at Peach-Pit! If you haven't heard about the the ending of Shugo Char then I'm going to tell you. Amu ends up Ikuto! Yep that's right! I hate absolutely HATE Amuto!!! I'm so disappointed but i think it will still turn out to be Tadamu because Of the new manga (Or show not sure) Shugo Chara! Encore! If you like Tadamu write tons of stories to over rule Amuto. (couple i hate the most) Anyways, tis is my new story. **Uncontrollable Feeling.** I hope you enjoy!

**I DO NOT own Shugo Chara**

* * *

I just realized that I have true feelings for Tadase but I said that i love Ikuto. I'm such an idiot! I love Tadase but I can tell what I said hurt him.........................

***FLASHBACK***

"Tadase............I...............I love...................Ikuto!" I said covering my mouth after realizing what I had just blurted out.

"I understand." Tadase said to me as he turned around. I could tell that my words were like knives through his heart.

I hated my self now. I felt Guilty. Yes that's the word guilty.

***END FLASHBACK***

I was scared to walk to school today. I walked up to the Royal Garden. I sighed and held the handle for a few seconds before opening it. Tadase was there first as usual. I walked in to the room slowly afraid to talk to him. He had a mask of happiness on his face. He was hiding the fact that he was heartbroken.

"Hello, Amu-chan." he said trying to have a smile on his face.

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

"Amu-chan, I'm fine okay? Stop worrying about me. I'm happy as long as you're happy. If you love Ikuto-niisan I'm fine with it."

"I didn-"

He silenced me. "I fine, alright?" he said with persistence.

As soon as i was about to say what I really meant Yaya and the others came in.

"Amu-chii, Tadase! How are the two lovebirds this morning?"

"Excuse me." Tadase said as he fled from the Royal Garden. I knew he was faking it.

"Tadase-Kun!!!!" I shouted after him.

"What do you think happened?" Rima asked, "He looked really hurt."

"You don't think do you............?" Yaya asked.

"I hope not........................" Nagahiko said pondering.

"Hey, Hikaru." Rikka whispered.

"What Rikka?"

"Let's go see what's wrong."

"Fine, I was getting bored anyway."

* * *

So, did ya like it? I hope so! Please Review!!!

**Till next time!!!! **

**~Kairi**


	2. Forgive?

Hello again everyone! Or at least the people who read this story! Thanks for the reviews last time! I'm happy to say that this story may go on for a while just depends if people like it enough. I'm going to see if I can't make it longer than last time. Sorry if it was too short I was on limited time. Anyway, I'm gonna stop babbling and get to the story.

**I DO NOT own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

I ran after Tadase. Every time I try to tell him how I feel I end up hurting him. Ikuto is just a pervert who loves to toy with people. I don't like him! I already told him that I think of Ikuto of a friend. A very low standard friend at that......................Why do i have to be such a jerk,huh?! I don't need to argue with myself right now. My mission is to find Tadase and straighten this mess out. I got about a yard further into my search when I heard a sound of a stick cracking behind me. I turned around to find nothing but Hikaru just standing there.

"Um, Hikaru, what are you doing here?" I asked completely confused.

"I was just waiting for Rikka. She ran off for some reason. We were following you t-" He was cut off by Rikka popping out of the bushes.

"Hikaru! What are you doing? Who are you talking...............to?" She softly giggled.

"Hi, Rikka, now why were you following me?" I asked with demanding eyes.

"I was just wanting to know what was going on with you and Tadase! That's all! I swear! We thought", she looked at Hikaru who crossed his arms and looked at Rikka with serious eyes,"I mean I thought I should try to help with the situation."

I thought about this for a moment, "Wait! I'll talk to you later! I gotta find Tadase!" With that I jetted off towards the direction I saw Tadase go in.

I ran for what seemed like forever but I found him. He was sitting on a bench. His head was leaned back, his eyes closed and he looked as if he was trying to clear his head. I walked over there, I was scared to talk to him, to see how he would act.

"Um,Tadase? Can we talk?" I tried to be very gentle.

He looked up from his position. I gave him a weak smile. "Sure, Amu." He patted the spot next to him so I could sit.

"Tadase, I'm going to be honest with you. I promise." I took a deep breath. I gripped the trim of my skirt. "Tadase, I.......I.......love you!" I merly screamed. I blushed like mad when he stared at me. I looked away.

"R-really, Amu?" He asked stunned.

I didn't look up when I answered. "Yes."

I still didn't look at him. Instead he lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes. "I love you, too." He pulled me into a hug. He released me and stood up holding out a hand. "Shall we go?"

I smiled. "Yea!" I took his hand and we walked back to the Royale Garden.

We walked hand in hand and this time was different. I didn't feel nervous, It felt normal. I was happy purely happy. Up until we actully reached the Royale Garden. I made a small groan, which Tadase heard.

"You don't want to do your Gardian chores?"

I laughed a little. "Not really."

He laughed back. "Well, we don't have school tommorrow, so want to hang out with me?"

"I-I would like that." I said blushing.

"Let's talk more about it later, okay?"

"Yea." He didn't let go of my hand when we entered the Royale Garden. Rikka and Hikaru were already back. Yaya was the first to notice our intertwined hands.

"So, what happened? Hhmm?"

"Nothing." Tadase and I said at the same time. We blused and looked away.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

Tadase and I just walked to our seats and began the meeting. Eyes were on us the whole time. I exaled. This was going to be a long day, but I had Tadase to handle it with me.

* * *

So? Did you like it? If so please review. Even if you like I could've done more please tell me. Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of school projects and stuff. Sorry!!!!!

Thank you for Reading! I'll try to update more often. Well, till next time! See ya!!!

-Anamaze-


	3. First Kiss!

Hey, everyone!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! Well, I don't really have anything to say- Oh yea! this chapter will be a little fluffy, I guess you could say.

Please enjoy chapter 3!!!!!

* * *

Finally!!!!! I never thought that today was gonna end!!! It was time for me and Tadase to talk about our date tommorrow. You can call it a date, right? I was waiting inside the Royal Garden for Tadase so we could make plans. I stared at my feet and when I looked up he was right in front of me. I had blushed while he chuckled at my behavior.

"So, shall we go and talk, Amu?" He asked as he held his hand out just like before.

I took his hand "Yes."

We left the school grounds and began to make plans for tomorrow.

"Amu?"

"Yea?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?

I started speaking without thinking. "Um........My parents are taking Ami to the park all day tomorrow. I guess we could hang out at my house." _What am I saying!? Not that I wouldn't enjoy it..........but, my parents wouldn't be home! Which I wouldn't mind but still...................alone with Tadase............_ I was off in my little fantasy world.

"That's fine with me." Tadase agreed.

"Oh okay."

We were in front of my house. I didn't want to say bye yet. Tadase started to let go of my hand but I held on. He looked at me.

"Amu, I don't wanna go either but I have to go home, okay?"

I pouted a little bit. "Fine." I released his hand. What I didn't expect was a peck on the cheek.

"I-I gotta to go." He said as he went his way.

I gently touched my cheek. _We really love each other, don't we? _I walked inside awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

I jumped up and knew what today was. I ran to my closet to find an outfit but nothing appealed to me. I started freaking out, maybe hyperventilating!!! I went over to the basket where my charas were. I tapped the blue spade egg. Miki wouldn't come out.

"Miki!!!!!" I screamed.

The blue egg cracked. "What, Amu?" She asked sleepily.

"I don't have anything to wear! Tadase is coming over and I want to look you know.....................presentable."

Miki sighed. "Fine." She pulled out her pen and pad. She started to draw. And an outfit appeared on me.

"Thanks, Miki!!!" I said examining myself. It was a pink skirt that came just before my knees. The shirt was a bit flowing it was white with a black undershirt. I was wearing boots that were a light brown color. My hair was in my normal X hair clips on both sides of my face. Just then I heard the doorbell ring. _It's Tadase!!!!_ I said full of excitement. I jolted down the stairs and jumped to the front door. I opened the door.

"Hi, Amu." Tadase said with a bright smile on his face.

"Hi." I mumbled back. He was still standing outside. "I'm sorry, Tadase!! Please come in!!! I feel like a jerk.........." I said as I let him step into my house. Once he was inside I shut the door. Tadase just looked at me.

"You're not a jerk." He said as he hugged me. _Is it me or is this becoming a routine? Either way I like it._ I thought.

"Um, let's go upstairs. I think Miki wants to see Kesiki." I said as I led him upstairs. We had reached my room and sat down on my bed. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Um, Amu, thanks for letting me hang out with you today."

"Sure, no problem."

"Amu, why won't you look at me?"

".........." I couldn't answer that. It's not like I didn't want to but that was the reason why I couldn't look at him. I'm too shy around him.

"Amu, please look at me. I want to talk to you."

"We can talk."

He laughed a little. "We can but I want to see your face when I talk to you."

I looked up. "Thanks" He said.

I put my hand into his and intertwined our fingers. We looked into each others eyes and and let go of the trace. By this time both of hands were in each others; fingers intertwined.

"I love you, Tadase." I couldn't believe it, I could say I love you to him with out stuttering or anything.

"I love you, too, Amu." He said leaning in as I did the same. I was blushing red but, I didn't care. I closed my eyes and leaned in further as did he.

And................finally. Our lips touched for a brief moment and the magic sparks were gone. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me.

"Wow.........." We said at the same time and just looked at each other with the same sparkle in our eyes.

* * *

It was around 5:30 and it was getting late.

Tadase looked at his watch. "Oh I have to go. My family will worry." He said as he started to unwind our hands.

I looked at him, "No, please stay."

"I can't I would be bothering you and your family."

"Well, my parents are gone for the weekend, they told me when I went downstairs. They texted me telling me that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please stay."

"I will but let me inform my parents, okay?" He said with a smile.

I smiled back. He stayed with me that night. I had made a pallet on the floor and I layed down to sleep with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you."

"I love you, Tadase"

And with that he kissed me good night.

* * *

Was it as good as you wanted it to be? If so please tell me!!! I would be greatful!!!!! Thank you!!!! Love to my reviewers! ^_^

Stay tuned to **Uncontrolable Feeling**!

~Anamaze~


	4. Hello?

Yes! Hello my wonderful fans!!! I missed writing but I didn't have any Ideas the past few weeks. Is it me or is Tadase not in Shugo Chara as much anymore? This is one reason why I didn't have any ideas.

If you have any ideas that would match the story they would be greatlly appreciated!! Please and Thanks You!!!

Enjoy chapter 3~~~~

* * *

I felt the sun on my face. The warm feeling just made me feel perfect. i hadn't opened my eyes until I heard something.

".....Amu-chan.........." My favorite sound in the world.

I smiled to myself. Blushing just a little bit. I felt arms wrap around me. I blushed even harder.

_T-tadase-Kun?!?_ I thought.

I turned to face him when I felt a little wetness fall on my face. A tear? I looked at Tadase full circle. He was crying in his sleep.

"No...........I..........won't" I heard.

Who was he talking about?

"Tada......se-ku.....n" I mumbled to try and wake him up gently.

He woke up in a jump."Amu-Chan!" He shouted as he pulled me closer. "Sorry....."

"It's okay. Tadase-Kun did you have a nightmare?"

"Yea. Let me guess I was sleep talking?" He asked as he laughed a little."

"Yea. You were."

"Well, let's go get breakfast, okay?"

"Right!"

Another voice filled the room. "Hello."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Please don't hate me!! I just wanted to try it for once! Oh I want to thank Himeko-Chan (hope I spelled it right!) for reviewing all my chapters!! To be honest a few of your stories inspired me to write this one! So Arigato!

Love you guys! I know it's short but please review~


	5. Lost? And Found!

Hello, Reviewers! Really sorry that I haven't updated in forever! It seems like I forgot about this story, but I didn't! Aren't you happy?

Thank you for reviewing even though I have been very mean and not updating. Please enjoy and keep reviewing! Thank you!

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara**

**I DO OWN Lost and Found**

**Please enjoy this new chapter!~~~~**

* * *

(Amu's POV)

I look around the room, hoping to find out who is here. Nothing...Absolutely nothing. I grip Tadase's hand tighter. I back away towards the door until I take a step back and almost fall until Tadase catches me. Of course, I wish that I could do something, but my body won't let me.

"Amu-chan, its ok just don't let go alright?"

"Yes, don't be afraid. Two children in a room together, no protection from older siblings or parents. Guardian Characters, either." A smirk appears the person in front of me.

"Won't ask again, who are you?" Tadase asks getting defensive.

'_He said Guardian Characters, he couldn't mean..._' I have the chance to glance towards the basket where Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia normally sleep with the addition of Kesiki. No eggs or Guardian Characters to be seen.

"Tadase! Kesiki and the others are gone!" I say in complete alarm.

"What? That's impossible."

"Oh no, it's not that impossible." The voice said holding all of the eggs. No voices coming out.

My eyes grow wide, "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing, Amu, nothing at all."

"Just tell us your name." I ask in somewhat of a begging tone.

"I really don't have a name, just go with the flow?" A small giggle is heard. "You can just call me Lost."

"Lost...? Why have you taken them, Lost?"

Bright laughter fill the room but it's has more of an evil arch in the tone.

"Amu, get out of here, I can take Lost." Tadase says pushing me out of the room still facing Lost.

As I am pushed away I begin to panic. "Tadase, no! You can't! What if something happens to you? I don't know what I'll do if I lose you."

"I'm sorry, but all I know is that if you stay here you're going to get hurt, now go! Please."

"I love you." I see him go into the room and out of the doorway. I hated leaving him like this.

Why is it that all I can ever do is cause trouble? Bring people I love into harms way? Am I just a death threat? I just keep running, I end up at Tadase's house. I run into his room, realizing that I had just run from my house to his in my pajamas. I didn't care that was the main matter at hands. Tadase was the main matter in my head and will be until I know that he is safe so what can I do now that I am away from Lost. Bringing up Lost it seems that Tadase knows her. Who is she?

An hour passes before I hear a door open. All I see is a silhouette of a young boy.

"Tadase...?" I ask unsure of who it is.

"Amu, it's okay now."

I start crying as I run towards him. His arms awaiting me.

After a while of him calming me and telling me it was alright we stayed at his house worrying about our Guardian Characters.

(Lost's POV)

"Ugh! That little brat, has to ruin _everything_!" I shout to the air thinking no one was here.

"Ahh, Lost welcome back, how was the trip?"

"That little brat Tadase is still alive." I said stubbornly.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to be a problem."

"He won't! You worry a bit too much, Found. I still got Amu's eggs along with Tadase's."

"Well, don't get relaxed _just yet_, Phase 1 hasn't even reached its best part."

"Of course, Found" I bow as a signal for him to leave.

_You think it was that easy, Tadase-kun?_ We'll see in due time.

(Amu's POV)

"Who was that?" I ask Tadase later that night.

"Lost, she is part of an organization far worse than Easter."

Worse than Easter? "What?"

He laughs a little, "Yes worse than Easter. Lost has been chasing me ever since I got Kesiki. Ever since then I can't seem to shake her."

"Oh"

"Yes, but don't worry we'll stop her." He said touching my nose.

"Right!" I say but inside I can't help but fear for Tadase's safety.

Later that night we went to bed. Tadase's parents were kind enough to let me stay over.

Even though I was with Tadase, I couldn't help feeling like I had no protection...that Tadase had no protection.

I end up falling asleep peacefully but I'm not satisfied with the story Tadase told me. I'll have to ask him about it in the morning, where I'm hoping all of this has just been a terrible dream.

(Lost's POV)

As I peer out of the tree into the window of Tadase's room I see the two sleeping.

'Yes, enjoy your sleep now because it won't be peaceful for long' I think to myself as I hold up the eggs.

Muffled screams from the characters come into hearing distance, but I quickly silence them.

'Stupid Characters, soon we'll rid you of this world...'

* * *

Well...? Was it better then the previous chapters? And if you think you could help me with the story line or suggestins please tell me!

Also if you could do me a _tiny_ favor and **review** I would be very thankful!

Until next time!


	6. Removal

Last time:

_As I peer out of the tree into the window of Tadase's room I see the two sleeping._

_'Yes, enjoy your sleep now because it won't be peaceful for long' I think to myself as I hold up the eggs._

_Muffled screams from the characters come into hearing distance, but I quickly silence them._

_'Stupid Characters, soon we'll rid you of this world...'_

(Amu's POV)

Light. I felt its warmth come over me. I cracked my tired eyes to see the sun shining in from the window. 'At least I have this little bit of peace.' I thought. I rolled over to see Tadase sleeping calmly next to me. I wish we could have normal lives. All of the Guardian Characters and Easter and even this new oraganization. I could feel my heart sadden.

"..Tadase.." I quietly called. He groaned in response, I could only laugh at this. "..Tadase-kun..Time to get up." I nudged him a little bit.

"...Why..? It's too early.." He complained.

"It's actually 11:39...We slept in."

Tadase's eyes shot open. "Really? Oh no, I'm sorry Amu-chan!"

I didn't understand why he was apologizing. "You don't have to apologize. I understand. You need sleep." I smiled.

Tadase smiled back at me. "Well, let's get going. I need to speak with...Ikuto." He got up and walked off.

'Ikuto? Why him?' I got a frightful look on my face. 'No..He's already caused so much trouble for Tadase and me.' I got up and went to my folded clothes I laid out before Lost came to us. Lost...She has some connection to Tadases' family. I have to find out what it is before it's too late. I got dressed and silently sat down on Tadases' bed. It was weird, Tadase and I just began to go out and then this happens. I heard Tadase and his father disscussing something. I peered around the doorframe to hear part of their disscussion.

"...she's back."

"Who is, Tadase?"

"...Lost..."

I heard a cup crash to the floor. "What? When?"

"She came last night and said something to me about a...Dragon, I believe."

"It's finally been released, huh?"

"What is this dragon, father?"

"It has been in the Hotori Family for generations. This is something you should talk to Ikuto about. Aruto actually put it to rest but it seems that Lost and Found have finally awoken it again."

"Where can I find Ikuto?"

"He could be in the amusment park that was closed down."

"I'll check there, thank you, father."

"...By the way...Protect her..."

I hurried to sit back down on Tadases' bed before he came back to see me eavesdropping. He emerged from the doorway looking bothered. 'Of course he would be bothered. His family is cursed and he has to go to Ikuto for help. But It's something deeper than that.' Tadase sat beside me, sighing.

"Amu-chan, I'm sorry...My family has caused so much trouble."

I held his hand. "It's fine, we will fix this together. I know it!"

He laughed a little. "Let's go speak with Ikuto."

"...Alright..."

Tadase held my hand as we approached the old amusement park. I was still upset with Ikuto for everything but I let that subside because this is for Tadases' safety.

"IKUTO!" Tadase yelled.

"Hello." Ikuto popped up right beside Tadase.

"AHH!" I screamed. 'Geez! I hate it when he does that!'

"A little jumpy? Eh, Amu?"

"S-shut up!"

"Ikuto, I have to ask you about something." Tadase gave Ikuto a look and Ikuto's eyes grew wide.

"It's...back?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's go. This is urgent."

"Right."

We walked to the very back of the amusement park and sat on some swings. Tadase explained the whole ordeal with the dragon and what not. I just sat there, it's not like I could say anything. For the heroine I'm pretty useless sometimes... They just talked about how it came back. Apperently Lost and Found are the heads of the organization Removal. Removal was the company that wants to get rid of ALL Guardian Characters. It's terrible. I just wish for out Guardian Characters safety. It wasn't an option, we had to get rid of Removal and protect all Guardian Characters!

"...Amu? Amu-chan?" Tadase called out.

I snapped back to reality, "Oh! Sorry..."

"It's fine but Ikuto knows the under ground passage to Removal.

"Really? That's great!"

"But..." Ikuto started," You might want to bring the rest of the guardians with you. Since you guys are useless and all."

That tipped Tadase off. "I am not useless!"

"Yes, you are. I'll also be coming to help."

"...Fine. I suppose we could use more help."

"Tadase, let's go tell the others."

"Right!" We both dashed off to find the other guardians.

"Bye!" Ikuto shouted to us.

(Lost POV)

"Come here." I commanded. _This idiot dragon! It can't do anything! Maybe once it gets near Tadase and the Amu girl then it might actually listen! _In the midst of my ranting I heard the door open. "Ah, Found! Is the operation complete?"

"Yes, the Guardian Characters are now complete."

"Wonderful! I clapped my hands. "Bring out the little girls characters first!"

"As you wish." I watched him go back inside the door and bring out Amus' Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki, Suu, and Diamond. "I see they are still a little dizzy."

"Yes, but their magic is 10 times stronger!"

"Amazing!" I walked over to the four girls. "Welcome to Removal."

(Amu POV)

Tadase lead the way to Nagihikos' house. He knocked on the door awaiting Nagihiko to answer.

"Tadase? What's up?" He leaned on the doorframe.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain but we need your help to stop Removal."

"Removal?"

"It's a company that Removes Guardian Characters! We have to hurry! They have our Guardian Characters!" I shouted.

"Oh no, I'll be out in just a sec!"

"We have to hurry Tadase-kun!"

He held my face in his hands. "I know, we will get them back. I promise." He kissed me softly, then Nagihiko had to come out and ruin it.

"Ah, Tadase! You finally did it!"

Tadase quickly let go of me, "..yeah.." He blushed.

"Alright, lets go get Yaya!" I jumped.

"Not so fast, Amu-chan." a mysterious voice halted me. It sounded like Ran.

"Ran?" I asked as I turned around. No, It couldn't be. It looked like her but this girl wasn't a Guardian Character but a woman! Who is that? "Is that really you?"

* * *

Well, I'm back finally! High school is tough! I got through it though! So how was this? Was it good? Was it bad? If you could review that would be awesome!

Thank you for all the support! I'll try to updat more over the summer!

~Kairi


End file.
